1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, a memory system and an operating method thereof, and more specifically, to a read operation of a semiconductor device.
2) Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory cell array configured to store data. The memory cell array includes a plurality of memory blocks, and each of the memory blocks includes a plurality of memory cells storing data. Among semiconductor devices, a non-volatile memory device is in that data stored in the memory cells is retained even when power is cut off. However, as the number of memory cells storing data and a degree of integration of semiconductor devices are increasing, a distance between the memory cells is becoming narrower, and thus the memory cells in which a program is already completed may interfere during a program operation of adjacent memory cells. Thus, data of the memory cells may be distorted when the memory cells having completed the program are read later, and thus reliability of the semiconductor device and an operation of the semiconductor device may be reduced.